


Shy

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Wonwoo got shy when he saw Mingyu naked for the first time.





	Shy

Wonwoo and Mingyu went to a vacation for the first time after a long time since this is just the time when their schedule are cleared, they took the chance. 

They went out of town and and drive away from people. To the place where they're just alone. 

When they got already to their destination, they check in to the hotel they reserved and unpacked their things

"Babe?" Mingyu called Wonwoo. 

"Yes?" Wonwoo replied while unpacking their things. 

"Let's go out, I want to go ang sightseeing" Mingyu said to Wonwoo. 

"We can do that later, let me just unpack these." The older said as he continue doing his thing. 

"Please?" Mingyu pouted

"We can do that tomorrow" Wonwoo replied. 

"Let's go now so that we can follow our itinerary smoothly tomorrow." Mingyu pouted as he backhugged Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo sigh in defeat and agreed. "Okay then. Let's go out." 

When they're roaming around, Mingyu is enjoying himself looking around the foreign place, hopping around like a child while his hands are entwined with Wonwoo. 

They took a few pictures on the place and took a pictures together, bought some souvenirs while their at it. Mingyu is so satisfied after buying cheap souvenirs. 

As they keep roaming around, Wonwoo felt a drop of water in his face. When he looked up in the sky, the sky is so dark and cloudy, indicating that it's already going to rain. 

"Gyu, I think it's going to—" 

Before Wonwoo can even finish his sentence, rain already fell down hard on them. They immediately run as fast as they can to prevent getting soaked in rain as they already are. 

When they got into their hotel room, Mingyu went to the bathroom to get towels for both of them to get them dry. "Here, dry yourself" 

Mingyu threw the towel towards Wonwoo as he's wiping and drying himself. While Wonwoo is drying himself, he is complaining to Mingyu. "I told you we shouldn't went out earlier. If you listen to me we're not—"

Wonwoo froze and stopped his mouth from talking when he turn his gaze to Mingyu and saw his boyfriend naked for the first time. He immediately turned back and suddenly went silent doing his own thing. 

"Why you're suddenly silent?" Mingyu asked. "Nothing." Wonwoo respond. "hmmm okay" Mingyu said. 

"Gyu." Wonwoo called Mingyu softly. 

"Yes babe? What is that? " Mingyu is walking towards Mingyu when Wonwoo panicked as he heard footsteps getting louder. 

"W-Wait..stop right there." Wonwoo shouted. 

"Why?" Mingyu asked. "P-Put some clothes on" Wonwoo said Mingyu while looking downwards on the floor. Mingyu also looked to where Wonwoi is looking at. 

"What are you looking at?" Wonwoo didn't respond. It took a while before Mingyu noticed that Wonwoo is not loooking at him directly. He also noticed that Wonwoo's ears are so red. 

Mingyu already know what's up.

"Why you're so flustered seeing me naked?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo blushed even more and Mingyu smirked and decided to tease the older. 

"J-Just put some clothes on Mingyu." Mingyu walk closer to Wonwoo as Wonwoo is walking backwards.

"What if I don't want to?" 

"I'll kill you" Wonwoo warned. 

"Ohh...that's scary"

Mingyu went closer, Wonwoo is about to take one more step backwards when he realized that he's already cornered by his sexy naked boyfriend on the wall. 

Mingyu put his face closer to Wonwoo as Wonwoo felt Mingyu's breath touching his face. Mingyu reach out to his hands and entwine them with his. 

Wonwoo closed his eyes knowing what's going next. But Mingyu chuckled and kissed his forehead instead and took his towel to cover his lower body. 

"You're so cute, babe" 

Wonwoo was caught off guard to what Mingyu did to him. His face went red even more when it already sinked in to him the embarrassment he felt.

"I hate you so much"

"I love you too."

"I don't." 

"Yes you do"

"No, and I'm going to prove that."

"Then how?" 

"Ask the sofa"

"Woah wait babe—"

Wonwoo closed the door on the bedroom and locked it. 

Wonwoo leaned on the door he closed and took a grip on his chest, still blushing and whispered to himself.

"He's so freaking sexy. Dammit"


End file.
